


As Time Goes By

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, HP: EWE, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Not an easy day to forget...I remember every detail. The Germans wore gray, you wore blue.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> This submission is part of HD Smoochfest on Livejournal. The theme this year is Media Remix, which invited participants to "remix" the story from a Book, Movie, or Television Show. The author/artist will be revealed at the end of the fest. 
> 
> This was created for Prompt Number: M109  
> Original Work Name: Casablanca
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Artist's Notes: So I had too much fun drawing hats on Draco and Blaise…that is all. I hope the prompter is happy with the art. Thank you mods for being so awesome with me and my annoying emails!
> 
> This work is the sole property of the artist. Please do not copy, post, or reproduce without permission of the artist, who will be revealed later in this fest. Thank you!

 

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/139618.html) (OR COMMENT BELOW!)


End file.
